Aku Tidak Apa-apa
by overflakkie
Summary: "Minseok.. kau kuat kan?"/"Aku tidak apa-apa Lu, tenanglah.."/"Kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu Minseok, selalu.."/"Aku selalu tahu hal itu Lu, dan aku juga.."/"Kau yakin kan? Kau tak akan apa-apa kan?"/"Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tidak apa-apa..." New Summary. Enjoy this angst fic.


.

.

Pernahkah kau membayangkan menjadi orang yang terasingkan? Orang yang hanya di pandang kecil bahkan tak di anggap penting? Tapi sepertinya, Luhan tak perlu membayangkannya. Dia sudah masuk kedalam hidup itu, /"Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tidak apa-apa..."/

Bad Summary. LuMin. Ide pasaran. Angst yang kurang.

.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alur lompat-lumpat (sengaja sih), Dll

A/N : terinspirasi dari ff nya kak twentae yang 'No Body'. Aku udah bilang sama dia kok. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai fakta, karena ini Cuma imajinasi aja, oke? Silahkan ngebash sepuasnya Hahaha

.

READ. ENJOY. REVEIEW.

.

.

.

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan Luhan akan merasakan bagaimana megahnya panggung seorang bintang. Jantungnya terus berdebar tak karuan, tangannya berkeringat dan Luhan merasa suhu tubuhnya menurun.

Dia terus menggenggam tangannya, lalu mengedarkan mata mencoba melihat kondisi member lain. Kurang lebih sama, mereka mencoba menghilangkan _nerveous _dengan cara masing-masing. Dan matanya tertuju pada seorang, dia tidak terlalu terlihat gugup, dia tetap tersenyum dan sesekali membuang nafas.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sangat siap. Ya.. aku rasa"

"Kau harus siap, kau bisa Minseok"

"Sekarang aku Xiumin, bukan Minseok"

.

.

Luhan sekarang sangat merasa beruntung. Awalnya dia sedikit kecewa karena tidak di tempatkan di Korea, tapi kini dia merasa hidupnya paling bahagia. Disini, dalam sub-group EXO-M, Luhan bisa mengenalnya. Luhan bisa mengenal manusia yang lebih tua darinya namun terlihat sangat muda dengan wajah bulat dan pipi yang tak mau kalah bulat. Matanya sebentuk almond dan single-lid nya yang makin membuat cantik matanya. Belum lagi suara lembut dan sikap tenang serta pemalu yang makin membuatnya lupa bahwa Xiumin lebih tua darinya.

Tarian Xiumin mungkin tiak sebagus Lay atau Kai, suaranya tidak sehebat Baekhyun atau D.O atau Chen, dan tingginya juga tidak mungkin sama dengan Chanyeol atau Kris. Tapi Luhan menyukainya, mungkin.. menyayanginya?

Luhan suka dengan Xiumin yang tak banyak bicara, suka dengan Xiumin yang selalu gugup ketika ada yang memujinya, dan suka dengan Xiumin yang selalu suka sepak bola sama seperti dirinya. Luhan suka semua yang ada pada diri Xiumin, tapi ada satu hal. Xiumin selalu pintar berbohong dan membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Xiumin selalu terlihat baik-baik saja saat semua member sudah terjatuh kelelahan karena jadwal latihan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Bahkan Xiumin selalu terlihat tersenyum walau beberapa penggemar mengatainya gemuk dan tidak punya bakat. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum, tetap tegar dan selalu berkata 'Aku tidak apa-apa'

.

.

Ini promo untuk ke sekian kalinya di China setelah mini album MAMA dirilis. Sekarang, mereka—EXO-M sedang mengikuti salah satu acara televisi. Di hadapan mereka kini ratusan penggemar memadati ruang studio yang tempatnya terbatas itu, membuat susana menjadi sedikit sesak dan panas.

Tapi mereka tetap semangat, mereka datang untuk EXO. Luhan tersenyum melihat betapa antusiasnya para penggemar, lalu dengan seksama, membaca seluruh _banner_ yang di bawa oleh penggemar.

Luhan, Luhan, Kris, Kris, Kris, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Tao, Kris, Luhan, Luhan, Kris, Kris, Lay, Lay, Tao, Tao, Kris, Kris, Luhan, Chen, Luhan, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, Luhan, Kris...

Tunggu, hanya ada satu dua untuk Chen dan Xiumin? Dan ada puluhan untuk Kris? Untuk Luhan? Tidak. Luhan tidak buta, matanya tidak bermasalah sama sekali dan matematikanya tak seburuk itu. Luhan yakin masih bisa berhitung dengan baik walau sudah meninggalkan sekolahnya.

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya, sampai dengan bodohnya Ia menghitung sekali lagi jumlah banner yang di pegang para penggemar. Tidak salah. Matamu masih sangat normal Xi Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, lalu memandang ke arah Xiumin di sebelahnya. Seolah bertanya 'Tak apa?' dengan matanya, Luhan juga berhasil mendapat jawaban dari mata almond Xiumin. 'Aku tak apa Lu'.

.

"Kau yakin? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan masih tidak mau menerima jawaban Xiumin yang dari tadi tidak berbuah sama sekali, hanya menambahkan kata-kata peyakinan saja.

"Mau berapa kali lagi kau menanyakan itu padaku?" Xiumin kini menatap Luhan lekat-lekat setelah sedari tadi Ia tidak memperdulikan Luhan dan hanya memandang keluar jendela van sambil berkata 'aku tidak apa-apa'

"Sampai kau mau berhenti menjawab aku tidak apa-apa"

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Rusa yang satu ini memang keras kepala dan egois. Lalu dia tersenyum, walau diartikan aneh oleh Luhan tapi Xiumin tetap tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Dengan tangannya, Xiumin mengelus pundak Luhan. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku senang sekarang lebih banyak orang yang mengenal EXO. Aku senang banyak orang menyukaimu, aku tidak apa-apa"

.

.

Luhan semakin gelisah dengan para penggemar EXO di luar sana. Maksudnya, tak adakah yang menyadari bahwa Xiumin juga anggota dari EXO? Tak adakah yang menyadari bahwa dia bahkan lebih tua dan dewasa dari Kris dan Luhan?

Sangat ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak pada seluruh penggemar sialan itu bahwa Xiumin itu ada. Ada terbesit rasa menyesal kenapa Luhan memberi julukan 'Baozi' pada Xiumin. Ayolah Luhan hanya ingin memberikan ciri khas pada sahabat baiknya dan membuat para penggemar lain mulai melihat kearahanya.

Tapi sayangnya, Luhan salah. Julukan itu malah membuat Xiumin dimaki. Baozi itu gendut, Baozi itu gemuk, dia pendek, dia tak berguna, enyah saja. EXO tidak membutuhkannya. Pandangan macam apa itu? Apa kau anak kecil idiot yang baru saja masuk taman kanak-kanak? Jadi apa arti kata-kata 'We Are One' yang selalu member EXO sebut dan kalian sebut? Bullshit.

Dan Luhan tambah menyesal lagi ketika melihat para penggemarnya memaki Xiumin hanya karena berdekatan dengan dirinya. Mereka bilang Xiumin pengganggu, pengganggu hubungan HunHan. Hei apa kalian bodoh percaya pada hal-hal ciptaan agensi tak berguna itu?

Sebanyak apapun kalian memaki Xiumin agar menjauh dari Luhan, Luhan akan tetap dekat dengannya. Siapa kau mengatur hidup Baozi milik Luhan? Siapa kalian menyuruhnya pergi dari kehidupan Luhan? Tidak. Luhan akan tetap menjadi sahabat Xiumin walau Xiumin sudah berusaha menjauh karena makian penggemar tak berguna itu.

Dan sekali lagi, saat Luhan meyakinkan bahwa penggemar seperti itu tak usah dianggap, Xiumin hanya berkata 'Aku tidak apa-apa'

.

.

Luhan khawatir, sangat khawatir. Manager hyung membawa Xiumin entah kemana dan tidak mengikut sertakannya dalam latihan vokal hari ini. Jangan bilang karena popularitasnya yang kurang Xiumin akan digantikan. Tidak, buang jauh-jauh pemikiran busukmu itu Xi Luhan.

Semua member EXO-M bahkan bingung dengan tingkah laku Luhan yang sedari tadi gelisah dan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Kau kenapa Lu ge?" Tanya Lay yang kini angkat bicara melihat keanehan visual EXO-M itu. Luhan menatap Lay lekat, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. Berharap Lay mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dan Tuhan menjawab harapan Luhan, "Aku yakin Xiumin ge tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja"

.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan Luhan masih duduk di ruang tengah dorm EXO-M. Itu sih tidak apa-apa, masalahnya Xiumin belum juga kembali dan tak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Adakah member lain yang berpikiran sama dengan Luhan?

CKLEK,

Pintu dorm terbuka, hanya ada Manager hyung yang masuk. Tunggu, dimana? Dimana Xiumin? Luhan berlari ke arah pintu dorm, dan menemukan Xiumin yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu.

"Darimana?" Luhan menatap Xiumin tajam,

"Bukan urusanmu"

Suaranya.. ada apa dengan suaranya? Kenapa tidak selembut yang Ia kenal? Kenapa serak?

"He-hei Minseok!" Luhan seketika sadar dari lamunannya ketika Xiumin telah melewati dirinya, berjalan begitu saja menuju ke ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke atas sofa yang tak berdosa.

Luhan ikut terduduk di sebelah Xiumin, mencoba menatapnya tapi yang ditatap Xiumin hanya langit-langit putih.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu di depanku Kim Minseok"

"Aku bukan Kim Minseok lagi, aku Xiumin"

"Siapapun itu, kau tetap kau. Cepat katakan padaku ada apa?"

Xiumin menghela nafasnya panjang, Ia tak habis pikir darimana Luhan mendapat sikap keras kepala dan egois di balik sikap ramah dan _easy going _nya. "Manager hyung melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku, jadi dia membawaku ke dokter"

"Apa kata dokter?" Luhan menatap Xiumin. Sungguh Luhan sangat khawatir. Belum juga satu tahun mereka debut, Xiumin sudah menderita karena penyakit.

Xiumin diam, dia belum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Kini pandangannya Ia alihkan dari langit-langit pada kedua mata rusa milik laki-laki Beijing di sampingnya. "Sepertinya aku harus lebih sedikit lagi berbicara Lu.."

.

.

Sekarang EXO sudah semakin di kenal banyak orang, apalagi promo yang dilakukan di dua negara sekaligus makin membuat popularitas mereka kian memuncak. Penambahan jadwal kegiatan promosi dan latihan terus dilakukan demi pencapaian sempurna di mata dunia.

Dan kau tahu, semua itu melelahkan. Semua itu palsu. Sejak trainee bahkan semuanya sudah terasa palsu.

"Xiumin lebih baik berhenti" Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Xiumin. Tapi sang empunya tidak menggubris, dia terus meneruskan latihannya sama seperti member lain. "Suaramu sudah serak aku mohon"

"Aku sudah menjalani terapi, tenang saja"

"Tapi Min—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Xi Luhan, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa"

Dan senyum itu terasa begitu palsu walau kau terus menerus meyakinkan dirimu itu tulus. Sebentar lagi berakhir.

.

.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan comeback mereka setelah satu tahun lamanya tidak comeback sejak perilisan mini album MAMA. Jadwal latihan kian memadat, ditambah lagi kini formasi dirubah karena mereka akan melakukan comeback sebagai EXO. Bukan EXO-K dan EXO-M lagi.

Para member EXO-M sudah tiba di Korea, dan mereka disambut dengan baik oleh member EXO-K lainnya. Semua baik. Bahkan mereka membantu mengangkut barang-barang milik member EXO-M ke dalam dorm baru yang akan mereka tempati.

Tapi Xiumin menolak semua pertolongan itu, dia lebih memilih membantu dari pada menerima pertolongan. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya Tao memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memberikan tas punggungnya pada Xiumin lalu melenggang masuk tanpa memikirkan dosa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Xiumin tersenyum, dia menerimanya dengan senyum indah melengkung di wajahnya. Lalu ikut berjalan masuk dengan sedikit bersusah payah karena koper ditangan kirinya, tas punggung Tao di tangan kananya serta tas punggung miliknya sendiri membebani tulang punggungnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menerima tas itu, bodoh" Luhan menyusul Xiumin sambil merebut koper dari tangan kanan Xiumin dan menyeretnya.

"tidak apa-apa Luhan" Xiumin tersenyum. Oh Kim Minseok, bisakah kau menghentikan senyum so' tegarmu itu? Luhan sangat muak dan ingin menghancurkan wajahmu sekarang juga.

"Begini Kim Minseok, jangan berkata tidak apa-apa padaku dan jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku, aku tidak suka"

Dan jika Luhan sudah berkata seperti itu, Xiumin hanya tertawa getir sambil berusaha menahan air matanya untuk keluar dan berkata, "Hidup itu tidak adil ya"

.

.

Kini hanya tinggal Xiumin dan Luhan berdua di ruang tengah. Semua member EXO telah kehabisan tenaga karena bermain permainan konyol hingga tengah malam seperti ini. Luhan kadang berpikir sebenarnya EXO itu apa. Apakah jiwa anak-anak balita yang terjebak dalam tubuh laki-laki dewasa? Mungkin benar.

Luhan memeluk pinggang Xiumin dan menempelkan kepalanya pada pundak Xiumin. Tuhan, dia semakin kurus. Pipinya sudah tidak se_chubby_ dulu dan mungkin Luhan harus menghapus julukan 'Baozi'. Tubuh Xiumin yang memang kurang tinggi kini bertambah mungil karena berat badan yang menurun drastis.

Karena diet? Mungkin iya. Manager Hyung bahkan Chen dan Kris mati-matian mendorong Xiumin untuk berdiet dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Xiumin. Aku tahu bagaimana perjuangannya untuk menahan nafsu makan dan berolahraga tiap malam saat semua member terlelap. Bahkan Xiumin masih bisa bangun sangat pagi untuk membangunkan member lain walau tubuhnya sangat lelah dan memaksa untuk istirahat.

Terkadang Luhan menyesal karena tidak bisa bangun awal dan membantu Xiumin. Bukannya membantu dia malah menyusahkannya. Hah, hidup Xi Luhan memang tidak berguna.

Tapi diet bukanlah alasan sesungguhnya dibalik tubuh Xiumin yang kian menyusut. Terapi dan penyakit sialan itu yang membuatnya menderita seperti ini.

"Minseok, kau makin kurus"

"Terimakasih"

"Berhentilah berdiet, ingat kata dokter"

"Aku baik-baik saja, selama ini baik untuk EXO dan untuk penggemar, aku tidak apa-apa"

Xiumin tersenyum ke arah Luhan, lalu membalas pelukan Luhan dengan rangkulan pada pundak Luhan dan ikut menempelkan kepalanya pada pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Kau tahu Luhan, sejak comeback wolf kemarin, banyak penggemar yang sudah bisa melihatku"

"Bullshit" Xiumin memandang Luhan tak mengerti. "Mereka hanya ingin kau yang sempurna. Saat kau gendut mereka bahkan tidak melirikmu sedikitpun, huh penggemar macam apa itu?"

"Semua manusia menginginkan hal yang sempurna, bahkan mereka tak peduli dengan cara apapun asal kau sempurna. Tapi aku beruntung, aku tidak menggunakan cara instan seperti artis lainnya"

Xiumin tertawa. Tapi tawanya begitu terdengar sangat palsu dan memuakkan. Sangat ingin rasanya Luhan meninju wajah itu, ekspresi menyedihkan itu. Dan tawanya tak akan bertahan lama, Xiumin akan menangis setelah itu.

Abaikan fakta bahwa Xiumin adalah member yang paling kuat dan paling jarang menangis. Xiumin juga manusia, Xiumin juga punya perasaan, dia juga punya pikiran.

"Apa Suho sudah tahu? Chen sudah tahu?"

"Belum, kurasa. Hanya aku, kau dan manager hyung"

"Bahkan orangtuamu?" Xiumin menggeleng ditengah air matanya yang sudah mulai bertambah. "Minseok.. berapa lama lagi?" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Xiumin yang sudah tak seempuk dulu lagi. Air matanya tak tertahan lagi. Ini semua... menyakitkan.

"Aku rasa tak lama lagi"

.

.

Hampir semua member sedang terbahak-bahak tak karuan. Sekarang mereka tengah menatap ke arah laptop Tao dan membaca beberapa komentar dari penggemar tentang penampilan mereka di salah satu acara stasiun televisi ternama di Korea Selatan.

"Lihat hyung, mereka bilang kau bodoh hahaha" Kata Jongin dengan suara tawanya yang meledak

"Dan lihat betapa hitamnya dirimu Kai haha" Chanyeol membalas perkataan Kai dan mereka larut lagi tawa. "Kris hyung sampai kapan kau akan bertindak konyol hahaha"

"Aku tidak konyol, mereka salah mengartikan _cool _dengan konyol"

Mereka saling mentertawakan diri masing-masing, tak peduli sebodoh dan sekonyol apapun mereka. Dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang melihat komentar tentang pasangan-pasangan yang melakukan _skinship_ di layar televisi.

Tapi Luhan hanya terfokus dengan smartphonenya. Dia tidur dengan paha Xiumin yang menjadi bantalnya. Sebenarnya Luhan melihat hal yang sama dengan member lain, tapi terlalu sulit untuk melihat satu laptop di kerumunan sepuluh lelaki yang sudah dan hampir dewasa tersebut.

"Minseok, lihatlah, banyak yang menjadikan kita pasangan" Tunjuk Luhan pada salah satu tulisan penggemar di jejaring sosial. "Aku beruntung karena berdekatan denganmu terus tadi, haha"

"Bagaimana dengan penggemar yang itu" Xiumin menunjuk sisi lain kolom tulisan pada smartphone nya. "Dia marah-marah dan memakiku karena tidak ada momen kau dengan Sehuna"

Xiumin tertawa kecil, dan Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Setidaknya para penggemar juga memperhatikanmu denganku" Kata Luhan dengan nada bicara yang dibuat imut. Dan Xiumin tersenyum, lalu mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. "Aku ingin mereka menyadari yang sebenarnya Minseok.."

.

.

EXO kembali dengan mini album mereka yang berjudul 'Ovedose'. Dan para penggemar menunjukkan antusias yang sangat tinggi setelah beberapa hari peluncurannya tertunda. Bahkan kini para penggemar sudah membuka matanya, walaupun tidak semua. Kini banyak dari mereka yang memuji Xiumin. Dengan rambut merah muda khas permen kapas dan bentuk tubuh yang sudah terbentuk ditambah dengan banyaknya bagian di lagu terbaru, membuat popularitas Xiumin bertambah.

Tentu ini membuat Xiumin senang, dan Luhan juga. Tapi kabar buruk menghantui member EXO dan para penggemarnya. Setelah melakukan showcase dan hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi mendekati konser solo pertama EXO, Kris memilih mengundurkan diri meninggalkan EXO.

Seluruh dunia dikejutkan dengan kabar ini, apalagi dengan tingkah laku manajemen yang menutup-nutupi alasan keluarnya Kris dari EXO.

Tinggal satu minggu lagi dan mereka harus merombak gerakan dan formasi yang sudah sempurna hanya karena kehilangan satu personel. Jam latihan terus diperpadat, ditambah dengan perasaan tak karuan membuat semua member kelelahan. Terutama Xiumin,

"Minseok, tak bisakah kau minta izin untuk tidak ikut latihan?" Kata Luhan disela-sela acara istirahat mereka yang kurang dari satu jam itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Jika aku tidak ikut latihan, kondisi malah akan makin memburuk Lu" Suara Xiumin kian menyerak, bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan nafasnya kian pendek dan tubuhnya kian mengecil.

"Berhenti memikirkan orang lain dan pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi seperti Kris, tidak kan?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti Kris,"

.

.

"Luhan, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Xiumin"

Kata-kata manager hyung sungguh membuat Luhan kaget. Minuman yang sedang ditenggaknya tersembur keluar sebelum sempat tertelan. Untung tidak mengenai wajah manager hyung. "A-apa?"

"Lakukanlah sesuatu dipanggung nanti dengan Xiumin, aku juga suah memberi tahu Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon"

Luhan tersenyum. Jika dia tidak ingat bahwa dihadapannya adalah manager hyung pasti Luhan sudah memeluknay sampai mati. "Terimakasih"

"Buatlah sesuatu yang akan selalu diingat penggemar, dan dirimu"

Luhan tersenyum dan air matanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ia bahkan harus menengadahkan kepalanya agar air mata itu tidak keluar. "Sebentar lagi, ya?"

.

.

Konser pertama mereka di Seoul berjalan sangat sukses. Tiga hari melelahkan berbuah hasil yang sangat manis. Para penggemar dibuat puas dengan penampilan member EXO yang sangat memukau di atas panggung. Ditambah dengan fanservice tentunya.

Para penggemar mungkin tak akan melupakan kejadian saat Xiumin dan Luhan menari lagu 'Gee' dari senior mereka, Girls Generation. Dan saat mereka berhenti sejenak, D.O dan Suho membawa mereka pada ciuman. Awalnya bukan ciuman, hanya tipuan mata untuk membuat penggemar makin menjerit dengan aksi Luhan dan Xiumin yang tadinya 'hampir' berciuman di panggung.

Tapi Luhan mencuri kesempatan, dia mencium lembut bibir Xiumin saat konser hari terakhir —karena dus hari berturut mereka melakukan ciuman palsu itu. Luhan bahagia bisa melakukan hal itu di atas panggung megah walaupun awalnya penuh kepalsuan.

Luhan bahagia, dan berharap bahwa Xiumin juga bahagia.

.

.

"Minseok sampai kapan kau akan mengganti warna rambutmu?" Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Sampai aku bisa menyamai warna rambut kalian semua, haha" Xiumin tertawa kecil, tangannya tak henti merapikan rambut barunya. Awalnya merah muda, lalu pirang, violet, terakhir putih platina. Dan sekarang coklat gelap.

"Cobalah warna pelangi seperti Sehun agar kau bisa mencoba semuanya" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di belakang Xiumin. "Kau melepas insole mu?" Kata Luhan sadar dengan tinggi Xiumin yang lebih rendah dari biasanya.

Xiumin terkekeh, lalu membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Luhan. "Aku ingin semua orang melihatku apa adanya"

"Kau ini aneh"

"Hmm?"

"Dulu kau ingin sempurna demi penggemar sampai harus bersusah payah sampai mati seperti itu, dan sekarang kau ingin terlihat apa adanya.."

Xiumin tersenyum, lalu perlahan memeluk erat tubuh Luhan. Tak lupa Ia menempalkan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan. "Aku rasa sudah cukup.."

"A-apa? Minseok?"

Senyum Xiumin semakin merekah, tapi bulir-bulir air mata bisa dirasakan turun melalu pipinya. Tangannya bergerak melepas pelukan dan beralih pada kedua pipi Luhan, membawanya dalam ciuman lembut dan manis.

Luhan bisa merasakan air matanya ikut mengalir. Kedua tangannya meraih badan Xiumin untuk mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan. Bisakah.. terus seperti ini?

"Terapiku gagal... Lu..."

.

.

"Minseok.. kau kuat kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lu, tenanglah.."

"Kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu Minseok, selalu.."

"Aku selalu tahu hal itu Lu, dan aku juga.."

"Kau yakin kan? Kau tak akan apa-apa kan?"

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tidak apa-apa..."

.

.

Sekarang tengah malam tapi Luhan dan Xiumin belum pulang ke dorm. Padahal, besok pagi mereka sudah harus pergi ke Hongkong untuk melanjutkan konser solo mereka. Para member resah dan dengan setia menunggu.

Sesekali, diantara mereka ada yang melihat ke arah jam. Betapa lamanya mereka pergi dan belum kembali.

CKLEK,

"Luhan hyung!" Chanyeol sontak berteriak ketika sosok Luhan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tapi senyuman di wajah Chanyeol seketika menghilang ketika Luhan ambruk dan terduduk di lantai. "Lu-Luhan! Luhan hyung!"

Chanyeol dan semua member EXO lainnya berlari ke arah Luhan yang sudah tak berdaya itu lagi. Wajahnya kacau dan jejak air mata membekas di pipinya.

"Luhan hyung apa yang terjadi?!" Kata Suho sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam dan tatapannya kosong. Bahkan jika tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh Chanyeol dan Suho, Ia akan tergelepar di lantai.

"Luhan hyung ayo jawab! Ada apa?!" Chen juga tidak kalah panik dan ikut mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan.

"Hyung! Hyung Sadarlah! ada apa?!" Sehun kini menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Luhan untuk membuatnya tidak tuli dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Batalkan..." Semuanya tercengang, keadaan bahkan menjadi sangat hening ketika suara keluar dari bibir Luhan. Semua menatap netra Luhan lekat-lekat, meminta jawaban lebih "Batalkan konser di Hongkong... Batalkan... Xiumin.. Minseok.. Minseok... di-dia..."

.

.

"Salah satu personel boyband EXO, Xiumin atau dengan nama asli Kim Minseok telah meninggal dunia pukul 23.15 tadi malam. Kematian dikarenakan penyakit kanker laring yang sudah dua tahun di deritanya."

.

.

.

.

Tadaa~ gantung kan? Alurnya lompat-lompat dan aneh kan? sengaja. Haha.

Sedikit curhat aku agak kesel sama immature fans yang bilang Xiumin sama Tao itu sampah Cuma gegara mereka ngeganggu hubungan HunHan. Penggemar macam apa kan ya? Haha. Mempertuhankan otp itu musyrik bung, ingat itu baik baik ya .

Mind to review? Thankyouuuuu~~


End file.
